


...as a promise

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [29]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Portia has dreams and you want to see them fulfilled.
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	...as a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of Portia fluff for you guys today. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

"I want to go on an adventure one day," Portia murmured, looking up at the sky. She was lying on her back on the bench outside of the cottage, her head on your thigh as you ran your fingers through her ginger tresses.

"An adventure, you say," you replied, a little grin on your lips as her blue eyes shifted from the sky to your face.

"Yep! Maybe we can go with Mazelinka on her ship." She smiled up at you as your fingers shifted from her hair to her cheek, caressing gently.

"Where would you want to go, love?" You had a feeling you knew what her answer would be and grinned when she proved you were correct in your assumption.

"Wherever the wind takes us. There's so much I haven't seen of the world. I want to see everything." She leaned into your touch, her skin warm against your fingertips.

"Everything, huh? That sounds like a really long trip." You had to chuckle at the way she nodded her head eagerly.

"Exactly! You and I, traveling the world, seeing the sights, having adventures? Sounds perfect, doesn't it?" Portia moved to sit up, her enthusiasm at the idea apparent.

"It does." You had to agree with her on that. When her smile faded, though, you arched a brow. "What's wrong, love?"

"We can't go yet though. We have to stay and help Milady. There's so much that needs to be done around Vesuvia and she'll need all of us pitching in to make sure it all gets done," Portia said, her gaze dropping down to the ground. The disappearance of her good mood and the sad look in her eyes had you pulling her into your arms.

"We'll help Nadia. Then you and I will go see the world," you murmured, one hand stroking her hair as you held her against you.

"Really?" Portia looked up at you with such hope in her eyes that you had to smile as you nodded.

"Really. You, me, and the world," you told her, brushing your thumb gently over her bottom lip, coaxing a smile out of her.

"Promise?" You'd move mountains just to see her smile. You nodded, leaning in, slowly closing the distance between the two of you.

"I promise." You sealed the promise with a kiss, your hands framing her face gently between them. You felt the way her smile widened against our lips, the way her excitement had returned as she hugged you tightly.

"You, me, and the world," she agreed once the kiss broke. Then she wrapped her arms around your neck, hugging you tightly before resting her forehead against yours.

That sounded just perfect to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
